pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireside Girls
Members Troop 46321 Canon *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop leader) *Gretchen / Gretchen Bennett *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger *Katie *Holly *Milly *Melissa *Anna Brown *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) *Candace Flynn (former) Fanon *Monty Syrup (wasn't actually one) *Nicole Gomez-Shapiro *Monique Meléra-Enriquez (rejoined) *Melody Flynn *Popina Sharina *Patricia Verlean (before she moved back to Maryland) *Florence Verlean (brefore she moved back to Maryland) *Daisy Hernandez (former) *Didi Martinez-Hernandez *Molly Collipopins *Ivana Denia *Thalia Capellan *Namashi Capellan *Nikki Barns *Alyson Garcia-Shapiro *Alyssa Yoshioka *Selena Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Kayla Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro *Dove Sweetwater *Night Scare *Elisabeth Taylor *Ashley Karot (deceased) *Hannah and Lizzy Flynn *Dakota Gibbons *Jennifer Deluca *Samantha Fletcher *Amy Stone *Estelle (Former)* **Estelle is know a volunteer for the Fireside Girls. Outside Troop 46231 Canada *Fifi *unnamed other Canadian Fireside Girls Hawaii *The Girls from the Shimmy Jimmy Commercial England (known as Guide Girls, troop 92742) *Sunny Risewood Japan *Beatrice Goldberg (former) New Hampshire *Conway Scenic FP-9's 6505 (Harry) & 6516 (Steve) *Conway Scenic GP35 #216 (Tucker Cooper) *Conway Scenic GP38 #252 (Kurt N Ward) *Conway Scenic U23b #2820 Personality(s) They are described in the series as an attentive, hardworking group of people. Generally seen to be caring, helpful, and always ready to join in whatever plan Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace and the Busted Squad They become Phineas' evil assistants and guards. Relationship(s) with Isabella Isabella holds the position of Troop Leader. As a result, all the Fireside Girls treat her with respect. Patches Real Fanon Rules Original the way the names are just to keep organize *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). In "A Fireside Story", the insurance waivers were left out in the aftermath of their violation of Troop Safety Rules. *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.) Fanon added *'Age': Any Fireside girl ages 5–17 are allowed in the troop.However any girl ages 2–5 are allowed to join The Fireside club. (Little Phineas and Ferb). *'Last patch rule': When ever a Fireside girl is 1 patch a way from being a senior Fireside girl or is dying she is rewarded with the last patch patch (Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish) *'Article 12 Section Nick Footnote 9': Any Fireside who has passed away is held a memorial service (Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish) *'Gender': This is a girls' only organization so boys are forbidden to join. (What do you mean by troop? The rule keeps being mentioned to other boys in other episodes) Appearances Tiberius64/Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series The Fireside Girls are mentioned in Celestial Feelings as the engineering crew of the[[USS Phineas (PF-01)| USS Phineas]] under Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai. They appear in If Summer Only Lasted One Day as mentioned characters. They then resume their role as the engineering crew (but this time, also as the medical crew) aboard the USS Phineas in The Terran Empire and A New Star is Born (where Holly and Ginger take Isabella down to sickbay after she recieves burn wounds). They are all ranked at Ensign when aboard the Phineas. In Love's Full Blossom, they are flower girls at Phineas and Isabella's wedding (except Adyson, who carries Isabella's wedding dress from the back). Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return The Firestorm girls are still members of the Resistance. Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man Every Fireside Girl across the US gathered at the Danville Park to hold a Welcoming Party for the new Fireside Girls. Background Information *Their names are revealed in one of the creator's correspondence. *Every time Milly is seen, she appears to have an eye twitch, possibly a sign of infection. *Gretchen is the first Fireside Girl to have her name revealed and to talk after Isabella. Later she's was also the 1st Fireside girl besides Isabella to have her parents shown. *Every Fireside Girl has had a speaking and singing role, except for Ivana and Melissa. *Florence, Thalia, and Namashi are orphan in Troop 43612. *This is an international organization. *Didi, even though a Fireside Girl, doesn't appear with them much. *Daisy is the only Fireside Girl known to quit the group. *Ivana never appears with the Fireside Girls, for some unknown reason. *Katie and Ashley are the only Fireside Girls besides the senior girls to die/be murdered, but Katie's role in the movie is scrapped. Hence, Ashley is now the only Fireside Girl besides the former seniors to be murdered. *Monty is the first Fireside Girl to be a boy, after losing a bet. Later he was discovered to be a boy, so he was kicked out. He is the first Fireside Girl to be kicked out. *Fireside Girls appear in a Now Loading screen of The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Troops * Category:Character Groups Category:Females Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64)